Searching for the Stars
by lostlight
Summary: Haku muses the night before the fight, which would, ultimately, become his last.


Searching for the Stars  
  
Disclaimer: NARUTO does not belong to me and I have no relation to it. It is copyrighted to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
  
.   
  
Have you ever felt lonely before? To be unwanted so much that you were left to die? I'm sure not all of you can relate to this feeling. You have your parents, therefore you are wanted. If you think your parents hate you, you are wrong. Even if they abuse you, it does not mean they have hate for you. Love is in everyone's hearts, even if you refuse to admit it. It comes in different ways, not all good. In the end, the truth will be evident.   
  
.  
  
The stars were shining bright tonight. Under his Hunter-nin mask, Haku gave a small smile and embraced the cold air around him. He remembered the nights he had like this in the past, when his only family was still alive, but now, they were dead and it was by his own hands.  
  
Where were they now? Hopefully at peace and in heaven with each other again, just like old times. Maybe they really would be a family again soon, only time would tell. Walking closer to the edge of the grassy hill, he looked around. Then he carefully placed his palm on his clay mask and pulled it off, revealing his soft feminine features. He did not have his usual smile on, which only happened on a rare occasion.  
  
He wondered how Zabuza was faring today. Ever since the fight with the leaf shinobis, he had said few words, even though he did not speak much. In his heart, Haku was just happy with his presence. When Zabuza had spoken of his dreams to him when he was young, he felt wanted again. Now, to accomplish his dreams, they had to have the money to do so. It was even harder because they were missing-nin, they could not do the same missions a ninja had.  
  
Gatou.. he didn't trust him, but they had to obey his commands in order to reach Zabuza's goal. Although he was a filthy, shady man, money was money and they would get it after they killed their target. Then, he was sure the short man would be eradicated my Zabuza.  
  
Sitting down, Haku placed his mask on the soft earth and stared up at the night sky again. A flick of white crossed his eyes while he was contemplating on tomorrow's mission. Looking around, he saw the one thing that reminded him most of his old home in the Mist Country. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly stood up and walked carefully to the white rabbit.  
  
He had remembered when he had asked Zabuza if he could bring along this rabbit he found when they were leaving. Although he had agreed to, it ran away the next day. He had tried not to cry, but tears had formed that day. Zabuza left that afternoon to find something to eat and had come back that evening with the same rabbit he had found. He had been so happy.  
  
Zabuza was a precious person and once, his parents were also. He had to fight for them. Quickly, he picked up the rabbit by his ears, trying not to hurt it, and placed it in his arms like before. Yet wasn't it his tainted hands that had killed his own father that day? He was a monster. A disgusting person.  
  
Bitterness filled him as he held on the rabbit tightly, rubbing it's snow white fur. "I am a shinobi. Zabuza-san's loyal weapon. I want to stay by his side.. even if it means being a tool." He whispered softly, so that noone but the rabbit could hear him speak.  
  
The cold wind blew again, neither of them shivered. The rabbit started squirming in his arms, so he just smiled and rubbed it one last time before letting it go.  
  
"I will protect Zabuza-san even if it means my own death. I promised to become his ultimate weapon and I will die doing that." He whispered softly into the wind. "I shall not fail him."  
  
He had no dream of his own. When he was young, he was sure he had dreams too, but after his parents died, they all faded away. The dreams he held were useless, keeping to survive was more important. Then when he met Zabuza the first time, he liked him and decided if he could help him, he wouldn't be unwanted anymore. No more loneliness anymore and finally, something he could accomplish for a precious person and make it up to his dead parents.  
  
The sound of footsteps reached his ears as turned around slowly. His precious person was waiting for him. "Haku, what are you doing?" His rough, masculine voice asked, not amused.  
  
With his smile on, Haku picked his Hunter-nin mask on and placed it back on. "Nothing Zabuza-san. I hope you are doing well today."  
  
"Why are you still wearing that mask, Haku? You don't need it anymore." Turning around, he walked away, gesturing for the boy to follow him.  
  
Quickly, he walked after Zabuza and stood side-by-side with him, hands behind his back, and still smiling. "I know Zabuza-san, but it reminds me of the old times."  
  
The man looked down on his smiling face, sparing a small grin beneath his mask so Haku wouldn't be able to see. "Tomorrow we will finally be able to accomplish my dream.. our dream." Haku looked up and tears of happiness came to his eyes.   
  
"Yes.. Zabuza-san." I am not unwanted anymore.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Haku is one cool character. I especially like the way how Kishimoto-sensei can create his secondary character's story so beautifully. He makes a story for most of his characters, which is something I acually find interesting. A break off the shoujo stories that I also happen to like. 


End file.
